


Secrets

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a lot of secrets. Only one really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Dean had many secrets. Like the fact that he knew all the words to ‘The Time Of My Life’ from Dirty Dancing. Or the fact that he missed his own personal Baby more than it was healthy to miss a car. There were actually quite a few secrets in the Dirty Dancing tangent but those were trivial.

Then there were secrets like the pink panties and the various other things he’d done under the influence of sex that he wouldn’t admit to liking. Those secrets created a pretty large tangent too but they didn’t matter either.

It was the secrets he kept from himself that were the worst. Like how shook up he was by what advice Ellen had passed on through the spiritual grapevine. Or how right she was. How she knew that one thing never left his thoughts or his dreams. How despite all the bloodshed and the differences and betrayals, he still needed Cas. But Ellen was wrong; he couldn’t tell anyone how bad it was because that was the secret he was keeping from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE #32: Weekly Drabble 7 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
